Symphony of Wolves
by Clockwork Angel
Summary: Darkness is just around the corner and a sinister force is at work on midgard. Adventure with the wolves as they grow and conquer not only evil but also themselves...
1. Default Chapter

Symphony of Wolves

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok online or the anime series or the manga but I do own the characters that will be introduced in this story…

Author's note:

This is my first time writing a fan fiction (mostly poetry on fiction Coincidentally I got inspired when I was reading stories posted on the ragnarok online section of fan so I thought it might be fun to try my hand in writing a story for this section. I hope that you can give me good advices on how I write my chapters or on how to improve my story. D

Introduction:

I would like to state that the original description of the cities will mostly be altered to support my plot. The descriptions of job classes and abilities will be altered to make way for my original characters.

Brief history:

Midgard is divided into four sovereignties:

The Kingdom of Prontera:

The Pronteran Kingdom became the continent's foremost dominion after defeating the Glastheim Kingdom in the four year war that led to the destruction of Glastheim. The source of trade and commerce the streets of Prontera is always bustling with people from different places.

The Geffen Monarchy:

Dating back as old as the kingdom of Glastheim, the city of Geffen is the home of the famed magic academy where famous wizards are produced. The monarchy of Geffen has strong ties with the floating city of Juno therefore marriage between a wizard and a sage is common practice for the monarchy.

The Principality of Morroc:

Morroc is founded within the great Sograt desert. It was a frontier town of Prontera much like the orc villages but when the founders of the principality dug up treasures inside the pyramids they severed their ties with Prontera and declared independence as a new dominion. Before the four year war the tension between Prontera and the newly formed Morrocan Principality escalated into territorial skirmishes which were later halted by a treaty that was approved by Prontera and Morroc during the four year war.

Payon Empire:

The Empire of Payon is surrounded by natural barriers that serve as protection by outside dangers. During the four year war Payon remained in neutrality, because of this act the empire flourished. A year after the war an event which disrupted the balance between good and evil (yin and yang) the original Payon was destroyed and its remnants; buried inside a cave swelling with spirits of the dead and spirits of evil.

Cities and town:

Izlude:

A small town near the southern part of Prontera, Izlude is the home of the Prontera's swordsmen training grounds which produces promising and talented swordfighters to enlist in Prontera's Knight or Crusader divisions. Izlude is also the main port of Prontera where Alberta's ships dock to trade with the capital

Alberta

A rich port city, Alberta is the home of merchants and traders. The city is neutral and independent as they are the ones that send off merchants to different dominions in order to do business. Aristocrats from different lineages rule this city and are considered the primary businessmen of Alberta.

Al De Baran

Al de Baran is a city near the ruins of Glastheim. During the four year war Al de Baran remained in a neutral position and effective walls kept it away from the war which was terribly near the city. A mysterious clock tower stands at the centre of the city quietly ticking away the time that passes by.

Glastheim Ruins

The remains of a once mighty kingdom, Glastheim now is nothing more than a den of evil waiting to be release. After the Glastheim faced defeat against Prontera the priests of Glastheim summoned beings from the netherworld in an attempt to turn the tides but instead of winning Glastheim was destroyed in a single night. There the influx of negative energy from the summoning formed a vacuum sucking all the woes, despair, grudges, sadness and anger of all Glastheimians. The ruins of Glastheim now possess only hate and anger as evil flows around wrapping Glastheim in a thick mist. Priest and priestesses of Prontera often go there to exorcise the evil, sadly most vanish or found grotesquely mutilated on the outskirts of Glasheim.

Comodo Village

A village far south in Midgard where the sun is always high and the beaches are always welcoming, Comodo is haven for the adventurous youths. A place where the temperature is always hot, many young people often go to Comodo to join the parties being prepared there or to imprint an unforgettable night (mostly with hormones pumping). Rumor has it that prostitution is rampant in the village and that most of the clubs are run by gangs which ship out female prostitutes to other clubs in other cities. The notable aspects of these clubs are that some of the prostitutes are abducted females who are forced to do the job in exchange for not being killed.

The Pronteran orc frontier town

This town is mostly in ruins. Not much can be said other than that orcs have already occupied this town after battling with the town's population.

Lutie

A village far north in Midgard, eternally snowing Lutie is home of a toy factory which while being harmless on the outside is full of dangerous things living inside. The legendary stormy knight is said to be sleeping within the very center of the factory.

Some Events that transpired (on my story's timeline)

My story starts 60 years after the four year war…

Glastheim-Pronteran War:

The war is more commonly called "The four year war". Coincidentally four being the number commonly associated with death. The war stemmed from the jealous rage of a Glastheimian king by the name of Harkin Xanthus who wanted the wife of Prontera's young king, Queen Liese Valdeinhardt; of course the young king Rainhart Valdeinhardt completely refused to give his beloved wife to an obsessive and women monger tyrant. Therefore Harkin with his enormous army moved on the northern plains of Mt. Mjolnir in order to give battle. Rainhart then called in Prontera's whole army to meet the opposition, the battle turned into a bloody war. Three years of stalemate during the war, King Harkin became insane and decided to practice the dark arts. He called his companion of priests "Glastheim's dark saviors" and with them they made rituals summoning lesser demons in place of the blood and flesh of Glastheim's soldiers. During the course of the third year of the war many Glastheim soldiers were butchered by King Harkin and replaced by undead and lesser demons.

Because of the turn of events many Glastheimian soldiers were force to desert the Glastheim army or flee to Prontera's side. In an effort to turn the tides of war to his side King Harkin decided to sacrifice almost three-fourths of Glastheim's population to summon greater evils, only he could not control those that came out he was butchered down to pieces by the greater demons. The demons then decided to wreck havoc on Midgard. On the last year of the war King Rainhart sacrificed his life along with Excalibur the holy sword to seal all the evils of Glastheim into the falling kingdom, the consequence was sealing the lives of the remaining survivors of the kingdom. Prontera became the most powerful Kingdom in Midgard during that time but the dark memories of Glastheim will forever wrap around the ruins.

There are still unsolved mysteries and supernatural events happening around Glastheim, the kingdom of Prontera fears Glastheim's overwhelming negative energies so priests and priestesses are sent every four years to control the energy flow of the ruins and keep it to a minimum or if they can removed it.

The Payon Tragedy

During the four year war Payon remained in a state of neutrality. They therefore concentrated on improving their lifestyle and economy. But a year after the war Payon was mysteriously destroyed and buried by a landslide. The survivors including the emperor's family rushed towards the upper ground of the country where they decided to rebuild the empire hoping for the tragedy to never repeat. The modern Payon is beautiful but in no way can it be as exquisite as the old Payon Empire. A few years after the incident a cave was found leading to the ruins of old Payon, after the discovery of the cave strange things began happening to the empire; dried corpses, mangled genitals of male victims and other gruesome sightings began coming up and out of the fear of the common people the empire decided to train a select few to become the guardians of Payon, they became the first set of snipers, archers and hunters of the empire.

Guilds and guild houses

Guilds are privately owned armies which are mostly mercenaries for hire. Some of the guilds have bases on the outskirts of a city or town or in the wilderness. But there are guilds that are recognized by a ruler and are therefore given guild houses. A guild house is an honor bestowed by a ruler to a guild who had done a great deed to the city. Guild houses are mostly castles inside a city. Prontera, Payon, Geffen and Al de Baran are those that house the largest guild houses on the continent.

Guild Sieges

Often times when there is enmity among two guilds it results in guild battles. Guild battles or guild sieges is more of a tournament than a war. The rule is that if the emperium of a guild house is taken by the attacking guild the defending guild must give up the guild house as well as all the possession of the guild to the victor. The guild sieges are harmless, because when the battle starts the emperium stone emits a protective barrier among warriors which only make them stunned or faint when hit by attacks. Guild sieges are mostly among guilds that have a castle and are mostly watched by the aristocrats and royalty.

The members of Symphony of Wolves:

**Sieg Vankurtzen:** Brown haired and green eyed Sieg is the guild's leader. As a hunter he is naturally cautious about everything he does. He is one of the youngest and most experienced hunters in the whole continent at only twenty two years old. Still he likes to keep a really low profile on himself. He is mostly gentle and calm but his mind is very shrewd and cunning.

**Yuri Valentine:** The youngest member of the guild Yuri is only seventeen years old. His long silver hair and ocean blue eyes are what turns female heads on him, he does not realized it and is pretty much naïve. He became a knight at an early age of thirteen and is now a veteran in his own way of fighting. He is mostly the one that is continually teased by some of his guild mates.

**Vincent Weiscenclaus:** The resident priest of the S.O.W, Vincent serves as the guild's mediator when disagreement arises between members. He has a very soothing personality which makes him easily likable. Though he is a Priest he tends to bend the rules on proper priest uniform for example he dyed his hair violet and wears his uniform casually to the delight of those female acolytes.

**Saleem Linley:** The red spiky haired rouge of the guild. Saleem Linley is a native of Comodo. He is fiery and easily angered but he does not hold grudges. More of a rebel Saleem does not like aristocrats or the royalty and is mostly attuned to the common folk. He is the one who normally teases Yuri when he is with him.

**Aneurin Einhardt: **Aneurin is the sage of S.O.W. he was born in Juno but grew up in Geffen. He became a sage at the age of seventeen and is now twenty one years old. He is part of the Einhardt family a rich affluent family of magicians. Even though he is part of a rich family he values simplicity and knowledge above money. He is usually called by Yuri as "Nye".

**Einar Llewelyn**: Ein is the spellcaster of S.O.W. born in Geffen he is the best friend of Nye. Just like Nye he is part of an affluent family, the Llewelyns. He detests the arrogance of his father and had joined the guild in order to avoid having fights between him and his father. He thinks that the riches of his family must be shared to novices who wanted to be magicians but does not have enough money to learn, but his father is not in favor of this idea.

**Akira Amakusa**: The raven colored haired assassin was one of the initial members of the guild when Sieg formed it. During that time Sieg was nineteen and Akira was eighteen. His most prominent physical characteristic is the mysterious colors of his eyes; one is crimson red while the other one is golden yellow. He has a very cool personality and only speaks when he finds it necessary. Everything about him is a mystery.

**Jesse Niall: **Jesse is one of the best blacksmiths around at the age of nineteen; he is also the Wolves' forger and accountant. He is always high-spirited, boisterous and energetic. He frequents the pubs along with Saleem, while not a drunkard he can drink a lot without being intoxicated. He is also the resident playboy and is usually seen having a woman or two following him. His favorite past time is getting to know beautiful ladies. He is respectful and polite to women of every age though.


	2. What's new?

Chapter I

Disclaimer: I don't own any Ragnarok thingies I only own the original characters and story line here…

"What's new?"

"_I can see Prontera! Just a bit more…"_ a man was desperately running towards the northern entrance of Prontera. _"Please…let me make it….I don't want to die…"_ the man thought as he pressed onwards shoving away the thick bushes and vines that were in the northern Pronteran fields, tired he continued running, as he came to a clearing he saw the northern gates at last. **_"God…just a bit more…"_** the man thought aloud as he ran with all his stamina towards the entrance, before he could enter though, he froze in his tracks, terror seen through his eyes **_"No…please…"_** he whimpered, a cloaked figure appeared in front of him. **_"I thank thee for amusing me…but sadly I am bored and must now feed the desire of my blade…"_** the tone was cold and unfeeling before the man could even shout he was horizontally sliced in half, blood sprayed to the gates and flowed to the ground. **_"Interesting…these will make a fine trophy…"_** the cloaked figure hacked of its victim's head taking it as it began to slowly vanish into the night.

A soft whistling tune can be heard inside the forest that night…

"**_Hey wake up sleepy head! It's already morning and you've got a job to do!"_** a priest threw off the blanket covering the bed. **_"Umm…can I sleep just a bit more_** **_Vincent…?"_** the boy who was still half asleep groggily asked. **_"Yuri, look as much as I don't want to disturb your sleep we need you to take on the role as a representative of the guild as Sieg is not yet around…"_** Vincent told the reason to Yuri as he tried to drag him out of the bed. **_"I agree already!"_** Yuri replied getting up and going to the bathroom. **_"Good, then come down breakfast is ready…"_** Vincent smiled as he left the pouting knight alone to dress up.

While they were eating breakfast, Yuri had asked Vincent why he was the one to represent the guild. **_"Because this is a good way to build up your confidence in handling guild matters such as receiving the king's permission for our own castle…"_** Vincent stated as a matter-of-factly kind of way. **_"Hmmp! You're just giving me your_** **_supposed duty here!" _**Yuri replied in between swallowing his food. Vincent gently smiled and patted the younger boy's head.

"**_Well…I need to check the castle that will be given to us and to find out if there are other guilds around that area…so I need_** **_your help alright?" _**Vincent asked Yuri. **_"Fine, I guess I'll take the job…"_** Yuri sighed in resignation and continued to finish his meal.

At the castle the King Harold Valdeinhardt, the tenth descendant of the great king Rainhart Valdeinhardt was busy stamping out requests and propositions when he spotted a letter concerning a new guild requesting for a house.

"**_There is a guild that requests to have a guild house…Can you tell me more about them?"_** The king of Prontera, Harold Valdeinhardt asked his advisor. **_"Sire…I believe that the Knight Commander in charge of accepting new guilds will be able to give you more information…"_** The advisor counseled to his king and bowed respectfully. **_"Then_** **_summon the thirteenth battalion Knight Commander Percival Lachlan…"_** the king ordered.

In a few moments the throne room door swung open and then came in an old veteran knight with a large build and a neatly trimmed beard and hair that suggests a well disciplined soldier. **_"Yes your majesty you called for me…"_** the knight asked with a loud and deep voice. **_"Yes…Sir Percival might I ask you to tell me a little about the new guild that had requested a vacant castle in the city…?"_** The king asked the old knight. **_"Ah…certainly your majesty…the guild's name is Symphony of_** **_Wolves…quite a unique name I must say…" _**Percival said.**_ "Yes,_** **_please continue…"_** the king motion for the knight to continue the report.

"**_Of course sire…the guild was only recently formed with eight members…not as large as the other guilds inside the kingdom. The members are of course the guild master, a hunter by the name of Sieg Vankurtzen, a priest named Vincent Weiscenclaus, a young knight named Yuri Valentine, a rouge Saleem Linley, a wizard and a sage Einar Llewelyn and Aneurin Einhardt, an assassin by the name of Akira Amakusa and lastly is a blacksmith named Jesse Niall. In my opinion they seem to be quite skillful at what they do sire…and reports show that they have an affinity of following rules and regulations and had a clean history with other cities…"_** Percival took in a breath as he had finished his report. **_"Thank you Sir Percival…you may go back to your present duties…" _**The king dismissed the knight but before Percival had left he remembered something of great importance to the kingdom.

"**_Your majesty about the murder near on the northern gate of the kingdom…"_** Percival said darkly and continued **_"apparently the body was…heavily mutilated…and was found without a head sire…but as of now there is still no information about the murderer…"_** he told the king. **_"I…I see…that was the second consecutive murder in that vicinity...tell Sir_** **_Vance to double the guards posted there…" _**the king ordered Percival. **_"As you wish sire…might I suggest that you also request aid with the guilds I'm sure they will_** **_gladly lend their services to you sire…"_** he replied, bowed and walked away.

"_Who could have done these murders…surely it's not human? But there are no monsters that strong in that vicinity…?" _Harold pondered gravely. _"I have an ominous feeling…"_ he thought thinking of how grotesque the murders are done.

Meanwhile Yuri was walking along the busy streets of Prontera, where people are bustling here and there trying to haggle for discounts or trying to find their friends. _"Wow…Prontera sure is a busy city..." _Yuri thought as he continued to walk along the main street towards the castle. _"Ah! Here it is…"_ Yuri finally made it to the castle. Prontera castle was one of the grandest places in all of Midgard, with its exquisite designs and enormous size Prontera castle is a popular tourist attraction to. But parts of it are restricted to the common people.

"**_Excuse me where could I find the office of Sir Percival…I believe that our_** **_guild is slotted for an interview?"_** Yuri politely asked one of the guards. After giving the necessary information to the guard he nodded for Yuri to follow him to the office of the Sir Percival.

The guard knocked on the door and walked in to confirm the interview with his commander and after that **_"You are permitted to enter Sir Yuri_** **_Valentine…"_** the guard bowed his head and left to return to his post.

Yuri entered and was warmly greeted by Percival. **_"Good day Mr. Yuri please sit_** **_down…"_** he told Yuri warmly. **_"Thank you Sir Percival…"_** Yuri thanked the old knight kindly and took his seat. **_"I see that the youngest member is the spokesperson_** **_of the guild…"_** Percival said starting the interview. **_"Yes, umm…they said that this_** **_would help me in handling guild matters…Sir…"_** Yuri replied clearly not used to this kind of things. **_"I agree with their reason for giving you this duty...one needs_** **_many experiences especially one so young such as you…"_** Percival spoke wisely. **_"Thank you Sir…"_** now Percival went on to questioning Yuri about their reasons about having to work under the Pronteran kingdom and why they chose to have their castle inside Prontera.

As night had come Percival ended his conversation and had given the title of the castle to Yuri. **_"Here is the title of the vacant guild house along the right wing of the northern section of Prontera castle…your guild will be the one to name it and refurnish it…your guild will also be the one responsible for its cost and maintenance is that clear?"_** Percival asked.

"**_Yes, I understand I would tell my guild master what had transpired during the conversation…thank you again for the time you have given us…"_** Yuri thanked Percival. **_"You have nothing to thank about I was only doing my duty and this was all formality…your guild are now allowed to move their belongings_** **_to the guild house…"_** Percival said. **_"Should I send for any assistance in helping your guild to unpack?" _**he added. **_"That won't be necessary_** **_sir…"_** Yuri told Percival. **_"I see…then Mr. Yuri you are now dismissed…"_** Percival waved his hand as a sign that Yuri can leave the room.

"**_Finally…"_** Yuri breathed a sign of relief. As he walked out of the castle it was now dark.

"_Strange…Prontera should still be bustling with people…"_ he thought as he saw only lamps lighting up the streets and the occasional drunks going back to their home. Walking towards the inn he felt someone was following him.

All his muscles began to tense as he continued walking and suddenly…he saw a flash of metal glinting towards him. Yuri automatically parried the attack and side rolled to prepare a counter attack when… **_"Hey! You're getting better!"_**

A rouge smiling materialized in front of the knight. **_"Saleem you didn't have to attack me in the middle of the night just to tell me that you're here now!"_** Yuri shouted annoyed as he sheathed his sword. **_"Hey…hey_** **_now don't get mad I'm just trying to test you out…"_** Saleem replied in a heavy Morrocan accent. **_"You almost gave me a heart attack…"_** Yuri was irritated. Saleem patted him on the back.

"**_Fine I'll treat you to dinner…you'll pay half the price though…"_** the rouge said grinning. **_"Yeah…I thought that what you said was too good to be true…" _**Yuri replied still irritated at what the rouge did. Saleem only laugh as he joined Yuri in entering the inn.

Midnight…

A drunk oblivious to where he was going, was aimlessly wandering around the empty Pronteran streets when he saw a woman standing near a lamp post. **_"Hey lady…how much are you?" _**The man asked lecherously clearly thinking that this lady was a whore. The lady only chuckled and stared seductively at the man showing the man what he wanted to see from her and then walking inside an alley. The man filled with lust started to follow thinking that it was an open invitation.

Once in the alley the lamp post suddenly went dim and still oblivious to the coming danger the drunk continued following the woman. **_"When will we stop_** **_playing this game of hide and seek…?"_** The drunk slurring his words as he continued to walk towards the alley's growing darkness. Then at the dead end the woman chuckled **_"So…let's start the real fun…"_** when the woman turned towards the man she was engulfed in total darkness. **_"It was fun to play with thee…but it is now time to_** **_feed my blade…"_** the voice was a male's; cold and unfeeling as it echoed along the empty alleyway.

The man filled with terror began to back away but a mysterious hold on him was keeping him from running away. **_"Yes my blade shall fill its eternal_** **_hunger this night…hahaha…"_** the mysterious figure chuckled. Before the man could scream his head was cut from his body and landed with a thud, blood sprayed and the night had once again turned crimson. Out of the darkness came a young boy chuckling as he walked away from the beheaded corpse.

"**_Playing with these fools will certainly be amusing…"_** the boy thought out loud a thin smile on his lips.

"_**I wonder how…and when will they be able to catch me…?"**_

A/N:

End of the first chapter please tell me how I can improve my writings as early as now if there are any mistakes…


End file.
